The Hooded Stranger
by Sarah L. Strobel
Summary: Harry, you are meant to go and defeat Voldemort. I cant do it for you. But remember, that I am here...


Disclaimer Note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters at all. They were all created by a wonderful author by the name of J.K. Rowling.

The character Sarah is my character (With my name! I've always wanted to write a book with the main char having the same name as me!), Kigi and Promessa are too. Plus a few more.

So Read and Review and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Promessa's skin was like porclein. It clung tightly to her petite frame. Her boney form was wrapped in an oversized blue dress. No form. No curve. Just bone. Her thin hands were calloused and pruney, as she scrubbed the dishes. Treating each piece of china with care. Not wanting to brake its fragile edges. The elaborate designs of flowers painted on its edges. Her thumb tracing over the glazed artwork that she held tenderly. Not a sound escaping her mouth. Chapped lips were held tightly. Almost pursed. And her straight ebony hair was tied into a messy bun. While her body and face looked depressing, sad and hopeless, her eyes held something she never speaked of. Bright blue eyes the same shade as her dress. Her smooth clean hands continued to scrub the dishes, till a pair of thicker hands took the dish out of her hands.  
The thick hands were connected to a pair of forearms and following that were a pair of muscular arms. Along with a large chunky body. Total opposite of hers.  
"Thank you Sarah. I need to get these done before Kigi gets home…" She said to her.  
Sarah was around thirteen. Her own blonde hair was in a messy pony tail. A few loose strands fell in front of her hazel green eyes. Ok, so they weren't both hazel green. One was green due to the fact it had a relatively large scar over it. Sarah wasn't the most attractive girl. For one, she wasn't model skinny. She had muscle. A lot of muscle. But where they were, that just didn't work. You needed a stick figure to fit in where she lived. That scar wasn't too pleasing either. Sarah dipped one of the dishes in the warm water then grabbed a sponge then silently started scrubbing. Her pace was quick. She'd look up every now and then. Glancing out the window into the dark night that settled in like a baby's blanket. She dropped the chine plate into the other side of the sink while Promessa gently set it down. She looked at Sarah. Flashing her a friendly smile before going back and doing the dishes again.  
"Promessa…" Sarah spoke up. Dropping a dish back into the water and looking up at her stepmother. Promessa looked at her. Attentive on listening to what she had to say. "I… I really want to go to that dance with Axile…" She said quickly all in one breathe.  
They just kind of stared at each other for a while. Until Sarah let out a sigh then grabbed the dish and continued the washing. Promessa still stared at her.  
"I'd rather you stay home. If Kigi caught you out, we'd both get punished…" She said then gently set a plate down. Wiping the remnants off her fingers then draining the water. She grabbed two towels and handed Sarah one. Sarah took it and started wiping some of the dishes dry. She wiped it harshly. Muttering something. Promessa looked at her. "What are you saying?"  
Sarah looked up at her then looked back down to her dishes. Still wiping every last drop of water off.  
"I don't know. I don't even know what language its in. Someone said it to me in a dream…" She said. Stopping for a minute to ponder then continuing. Promessa scoffed.  
"You always dream the oddest things. Its no surprise…"  
Sarah smiled. She did dream odd things. She really didn't know why. One minute a closet monster could be chasing her, the next minute shes famous and singing on stage. But it made her unique. And obviously she stood out.  
The pair finished the dishes. Promessa wiped her hands dry and Sarah did the same. Sarah handed her step mom the towel and she tossed it over her shoulder. Just then the front door opened and heavy footsteps shook the house. Kigi stepped into the kitchen where they were. His strong thick face was once handsome and kind. But now was harsh, criminal and sunken. Like he rose from the dead possessed with spirits beyond negativity. Kigi dropped a very thick blood stained sword on the table. The piece of furniture buckled under its weight. Sarah, who carried a large sword herself, could never pick that weapon up. It was by far too heavy. Promessa took a deep breathe then walked over to Kigi.  
"Welcome home dear-"  
"DO NOT SPEAK UNTILL YOU ARE SPOKEN TO! Bitch, we talked about this so many times and yet you persist!" He roared at the top of his lungs. Sarah looked up and thought she saw dust from the ceiling fan float down to the table. She bit her lip. Ready to sprint up to her room. But didn't. Something told her to stay. Kigi looked over at Sarah.  
"What are you looking at fatso!" He harshly yelled at her.  
Rage built up inside her but she regained her calm.  
"Nothing… sir…" She replied then lowered her head. Putting her hands behind her bck. Not wanting him to see her clenched fists.  
"Good…" He said with a furrowed brow. Then turned to his wife. "Now, whore, give me a kiss…"  
He demanded again. Taking her arm firmly in his left hand. Promessa just looked at him and blinked. Then leaned up and kissed him. Trying to step back but his large hands held her closer to him. His tongue forcefully slipping into her mouth. Sarah watched with disgust. Then turned around and looked outside. Watching a few lights go on. The night was peaceful. Except in this house. Sarah turned around and started up to her room.  
"Where do you think your going. I think I should get a kiss from my daughter too…"  
"Your not my dad!" Sarah snapped threateningly. Kigi stopped. Pushing a struggling Promessa to the floor. Promessa hit the floor with a thud. Looking up but not moving as Kigi made his way over to Sarah. Whom immediately backed out of her defensive state. She stepped back a little.  
"What did you say to me… you little shit…?" He said. Moving in on her. He was no in Sarah's face. She closed her eyes. Not able to look in his extremely dark eyes. They were so cold. They took all hope away. Her mind went to other things. Like Axile. Oh how she would miss him! Then her eyes opened as she felt a sharp streak of pain in her arm. He took it heavily. With enough power to break through her muscle. "NEVER, SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! As long as your in this house, under my roof, you abide by my rules. I am your master. I may not be your real father but remember, ugly child, I took you in. Through the kindness of my heart…"  
Sarah's heart pounded. Turning her head away. Looking at the painting that Promessa did of a Lipizzaner stallion doing a capriole. Oh how pretty that big white horse was. How graceful how… Sarah got yanked on again. She was forced to look back apon the eyes of her stepfather. Oh how she hated those eyes. And the keeper of them too.  
"Im sorry sir. Please, forgive me…" She said reluctantly. He pushed her. But Sarah wasn't frail like Promessa, and managed to avoid the floor. Kigi looked at her through a hateful expression. Promessa lifted her boney frame and rushed over to Sarah. Checking her to see if she was hurt.  
"Better…" He said. His voice full of hate and anger. "Promessa, come here…"  
Promessa looked up then obediently stepped over to the man. He touched her back lightly. Sarah turned and started up the stairs. Not hearing any word from the two. Her door closed with a loud slam. In a few minutes, he would be raping her. And she didn't want to be around to watch.


End file.
